THE BEAUTIFUL AND THE DANGEROUS
by discokiller
Summary: fan fic about twilight AND the clique the cilque has finally found people more beautiful,rich and alpha than them. can this be the end? the cullens have found a group of humans who can possibly be more bloodthirsty then them...ON HIATUS! SORRY
1. preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to either Stephanie Meyer or lisi Harrison. Bah**

**Authors note: aanyway..im a huge fan of both series and I just thought how great it would be if I combined my two fave books together :) ahhh so this is it .yes it is my first fan fic. Hope you cant tell. LOL anywho the basics here are…. That uh massignton is an on and off thing and cma and claire are still together … jalcia is still strong… and Dylan and plovert aaannndd kemp and Kristen. The cullens are going by the hales ( rose and jasper) then Edward and Renesmee are twins as well…and the rest were adopted sepreatly. AND jake hasn't told nessie hes imprinted on her because he wants her to find out by herself… that's about it for now I believe kay , here we go :)**

The clique finally meets their match, more beautiful, rich and alpha. Could it be the end?

The Cullen's finally encounter a human who could possibly be more bloodthirsty than them…

**Massie Block:** has finally reached BOCD high school status and is better than ever. Starting grade nine with new clothes, old boys and a brand new attitude to match. But happens when the Cullen's move into Westchester. Can they possibly be more HART than her? What happens when they hold the whole school in the palm of their smooth pale hands? Massie will not give up especially when she has an eye out for one of the new boys and will not let anyone get in her way…will she have what it takes to pull the most massive heist of all?

**Claire Lyons:** has noticed, along with the whole town, the beautiful and mysterious new comers. She knows massie and knows what massie will do to pursue what she covets. Claire could not feel more sad than to see the beautiful faces turn into shame, she wants to protect them especially nessie, what will she learn.. What can she do?

**Alicia Rivera:** has been bocd's hawtest girl since she could remember and is not going to let the new kids get in her way. Japer has caught her eye and her heart, but wont give her the time of day and all because of the Cullen girls… so What happens when her report job is threatened because of one of them? Alicia seeks ultimate revenge…

**Dylan marv****il:** has to be just as outraged as massie when the Cullen's come to school. But soon she starts to realize how dazzling they can be and her ultimate heroe just happens to become Alice… she's a worst stalker than the Brittney spears lover.. will massie understand?

**Kristen Gregory**: could possibly be head over heels for Emmett cullen. When she finds out he becomes a cheer leader. She feels embarrassed and touched. Shell try her best to get him alone, away from the scary blonde…will she pull it off?

**Renesmee Cullen**: has been reaching the ends of her growth spurt and is almost growing like a normal child, Carlisle has given her at least two more years until she stops , but decided she looks old enough to fit into grade nine at their new school in Westchester. She has been waiting for high school since she was born and she couldn't be happier. But high school is far from the happy tales she sees in the movies. She's made enemies, friends and loves. But nothing compares to the strong strange feeling she has for her best friend Jacob, why? Why now? What could it be? And what happens when her high school experience Is threatened.. Because of some tramp after..jake? No... No one ever messes with Jake. No one.

**Jacob black:** couldn't be happier with Renesme. he loves her more and more each and everyday and waits patiently for the day she sees him as more than a friend. But when he joins bocd with her… the world couldn't get more complicated.. Little Alice clones all around harassing the Cullen's and him and worst of all... A girl who wont stop until she has him… she even has the guts to hurt nessie..Jacob might just have to show her why you never mess with the Cullen's that way..

**Edward Cullen:** has with him all he could want. His wonderful family, his beautiful wife and his angel of a daughter. Its gets a bit disturbing when he hears what goes on in the heads of the Westchester kids.. About his wife and his_ daughter_? Its about all he could handle.. but has glad for his gift when he starts hearing the deep disturbing thoughts of the evil massie block…

**Jasper hale:** has been using his power over time when he tries to calm down the whole school about their presence. Is sick and tired of the girls moody emotions. but something gets good.. a civil war re enact met will play at bocd and hes dying to be cast and show the humans how it really happened..But when a certain Alicia rivera has the hots for him he find himself being harrased and stalked and he might just have to snap her neck if she doesn't stop..

**Alice Cullen :** simply LOVES her new school. Its fashionably requires NO ONE can whine about her over-obsessive behavior towards fashion. She fits right in... But maybe she fits in too well… can she handle little Alice wannabes all over the place?

**Emmett cullen:** he's found his calling! Since he's too strong to join any actual sports he decided that cheerleading is for him.. but unexpected event happen… a girl who has a major crush of Emmett follows him wherever he goes..he decideds to take it upon himself to let her down easily but everything goes wrong ,he has to save nessie from the mean grils at school… and the boys…

**Rosalie hale :** another school. Another year. More annoying humas. But she encounters soon that a small group of annoying human get out of hand…and drive her to an extreme point..

**Bella Cullen :** her first year of highschool as a vampire and is ready as shell ever be. Is irritated that the school is filled with mini alices but also that the mini alices decided to ruin her daughters first school year.. and when a mother sees their child in pain.. she becomes the lioness…

There  hope you enjoy the little clique like preface..

And now as they say in stage-talk _**show time**_


	2. stage fright

Stage fright

_Westchester_

_The cullen mansion_

_Sunday, sept 5 11:00 p.m_

NESSIE POV.

I tried very hard to close my eyes continuously that night but I couldn't find the peace in me to sleep. Every now and then when I was almost to exhausted to let my nerves win the sleep battle a thought of tomorrow would pop up and , like some silent signal, my eyes would crane open. I knew my father could her I my thoughts where awake, and he worried. I thought to him that I was okay just nervous. And he'd eventually listen. But how could I not be nervous? Tomorrow was going to be my first day of school _ever_. And not just any school but high school. And I had watched far too many teen shows to understand that high school was a crucial in a teenagers life. Though my real age was six, do to the fact that I was a half-breed, half human half vampire, my growth was abnormal. Mentally, physically and emotionally I was 15. Since my peculiar condition I was never allowed to go to school and interact with humans. My family and the wolf pack were the only friends I knew. And as much as I loved them I yearned to have girly sleep over and have crushes and go to dances and kiss boys and..

A loud exasperated cough was hard from downstairs _sorry dad._

I thought and turned my body to face my giganctic room.

It was one thing to live in a house full of vampires, who didn't sleep, as you're family but the fact that my father could read my mind was beyond unfair. I closed my eyes and pictured my big happy family. My mom, Bella, and my dad, Edward. My four aunts and uncles , Jasper, Alice , Emmett and Rosalie. My grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. And my best friend, the one person who had been with me through everything even more than my own mom, Jacob black. Ever since new years I had begun to see Jacob in a new light, its like every time I saw him my heart stopped and my cheeks flushed. I decided to think of him as more than a friend… but how? and why? I had lived with him my whole life and now I decided to like him? No, like was an understatement, I absolutely loved Jacob black. Another cough came from downstairs; I frowned and then changed my thoughts to something more dad appropriate. I thought of a memory of my parents. I could see them happily sitting in the meadows back in forks. My fathers arm around my moms waist and as he pulled her closer and laughed together. Their perfect vampire faces looking lovingly at each other. Their tough skin sparkling like a million diamonds under the high after noon soon. Making the forest look like a mystical fairy ground. Where as I looked at my own skin and only saw how it faintly glowed under the sunshine .I stopped thinking about this to hear my father laughing. Probably listening to my thoughts. So I went on. In the meadow my parents called me over. I remember running freely to my mother's awe-striking arms. And landing on her like little puppy dog. My parents laughed happily as my dad tickled me under my chin.

"_Nessie?!" my mother said in a happy surprise "how did you find us?" _

_She pulled me closer to her in tight embrace. _

"_Me and Jake were hunting and I followed you're scent" I chirped in my toddler voice and giggled._

"_Jake let you run off" my father growled and immediately touched his face to show him what had happened so he didn't get angry at my Jacob._

_I showed him Jake letting me go to my parents while he safely sat around the corner watching over me. And his jaw relaxed_

I let go of the memory and smiled. That was my gift. The opposite of my fathers. I could show people my thoughts. Though at the beginning it was merely by touch from my palms I developed it so that I could project it while still a few feet away. It was very similar to my old friend zafrinas power. I heard my parents talking about why my dad was laughing. He was telling my mom about what I had thought. And very quietly she asked if she could see too. Of course id hear her like she was in the room. One of the advantages of being half-vamp. I showed her the exact same memory and both my parents giggled in sync this time. Their harmonic voices baffling. "Hey!" I heard a loud shout and I immediately rolled my eyes "I want to see one too" my uncle Emmett whined and protested. He was such a child sometimes. My dad laughed at that one. I closed my eyes for a fraction trying to file through my memories and finding the best one of Uncle Emmett I turned to my side only to see two pairs of gold eyes staring at me. I yelped.

"relax! Its just us" my bubbly aunt Alice said as she grabbed my hand and lead my downstairs

" don't be confused ness. I just felt you re tension and we want you to relax a bit before you go to sleep" my uncle jaspers ability to sense emotions was irritating at the moment

" don't be annoyed either!" he said as he ran his fingers through my hair and grinned.

They sat me down on the living rooms couch and my whole family sat down and waited for me. Except for Jake. Who was probably dead asleep

" come on! I wanna see a cool memory of us!" Emmett said punching the cedar table as small cracks began to emerged from the pressure point

"Emmett!" Esme yelled. But for Esme yelling was a simple light whisper.

"Sorry mom" Emmett rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to me

I concentrated until I found the perfect memory. Me aunt rose and uncle em playing laser tag in the house while everyone was away hunting. I showed him how we came up with the idea for a fun day and gotten all the lights out around the mansion and played laser tag till dawn when the family came back only to see the house was half destroyed. Esme and my father almost ripped Emmett's head off because ,he was the fun uncle and the "bad influence". Who let me get away with everything. Who was sometime more immature than me. He taught me to be mischievous at a young age. What would I without him?

Emmett's booming laugh erupted in the room. Shaking the walls. He held his stomach for laughter. I could see auntie rose trying to hide the huge grin that was growing.

My dad frowned and turned to me.

"you really shouldn't follow you're uncle. He's a horrible role model" my father shook his head

"aww come one eddie" Emmett said , teasing my father while using his unwanted nickname " its not like jazz is any better"

" am too" jasper simply said, very sure of himself

" hmm maybe Alice." He turned to his wife and grinned teasingly, as she punched his arm

I played in my head a couple of crazy scenarios with Alice and jasper and found the perfect one that would be neck to neck with the laser tag. I directed it to both Alice and jasper. An image of us three in the attic of our old house while having to clean it out appeared. I fast forwarded some of the boring things till you could see us in Carlisle's old clothing's and fake mustaches. I covered my self with them until I looked like a monkey and jasper wore one like a goti and Alice like uni brow. We soon forgot about the attic and decided to walk in the park dressed like that , we took some oranges from the kitchen sat on the highest tree and threw them at people pretending to be nuts.

I was satisfied when my uncle and aunt laughed hysterically. And my father frowned further. and shook his head.

"this is fun" I relaxed on the couch and leaned my head back. Trying o find one of my grandparents. But all memories were good. So I took one memory from me Esme and Carlisle trying to cook dinner. This eventually came out to almost burning the chicken because we had forgotten. And again their laughter made my day. Sitting around with the family sharing stories, or in this case, images really did help me relax. Until heavy footsteps shook the house and Jacob came in the room rubbing his eyes.

" whys everyone up?" the ignorant comment got him eye rolls from my family

" I meant, nessie" he slurred sleepily and smiled at me

my heart dropped to my stomach which must have been a cue for the butterflies to overwhelm me. I could feel both my fathers and jaspers glare as they could feel my feelings for Jake. Jasper seemed happy for these feeling as he places a cold hand over my shoulders and squeezed me. My father on the other hand gave Jake a murderous glare. He was to busy gazing at me to notice or care.

"May I?" he said pointing at the empty space on the couch.

"You may" I breathed unable to stay settled near him

my father coughed and jasper laughed quietly as he let go and instead played with my hair a little. The perfect memory of the wolfs came up and I just had to show Jake. His face was blank as he saw what I projected to him. The bonfires back in la push and all the crazy things the werewolves did. He laughed and kissed my for head. I blushed violently ,the room got quite as soon as I layed my head on jakes lap and my eye lids dropped uneasily to their fate. The world was distant and blurred. I only caught half of what my family was saying and half of the things they said I had filled with strange colourful half-dreams. It was confusing as to know if I was sleeping or if I was awake. The only thing that set me straight was when my mother slightly sighed

"she's so tired. Tomorrows a big day" I could almost see her smile through my closed eyes.

The room got silent again until a big gasp and a groan were heard. The gasp from alice and the groan from my father.

"OHH!MY!" she squealed in delight " it says here in the Octavian country day school rule book that fashion is MANDATORY!" she almost shouted excitedly " and look at all the girls! Wearing designer!" she paused probably looking "YES YES YES!" I heard her run to he opposite side of the room "THANK YOU DAD! THIS IS TE BEST SCHOOL EVER IM GONNA GO AND MAKE THE OUTFITS FOR EVERYONE!" Carlisle laughed happily. She was gone before I could groan in time with my mother. Though I wasn't so anti-clothes as her the fact that Alice didn't let anyone where anything non designers and non fashionable was enough to make anyone groan.

"WEEEELLL" an exaggerated yawn cam from Emmett. "I'm going hunting, who's in?"

"Meee" rose sang

"And me, just to be safe" jasper breathed out

I was barley conscious when I heard their goodnights

"good night niece don't let the bed monster eat you" he laughed and tussled my hair making me frown

"Good night sleep tight sweetie" rose cooed and kissed my head

"good night little monster" jasper copied rose's whisper tone and kissed my head as well.

"she's so beautiful when she sleeps" I heard Esme gush and I felt goodnight kisses form

my grandparents. Everything became more disconnected as I reached sleep more than reality.

" we should go" my dad said urgently " wh— "my mother began but got caught off

and my father only needed one word to set her going " alice" he sigh-groaned.

I felt my mothers gentle scent on my face and her cold hand caressing my cheek.

"I love you very much nessie. Sleep well. Tomorrow is going to be a big day" she kissed my cheek three times. Then my father hand twirled my hair around. I hated when people messed with my hair. I would've gotten his hand off if my hands didn't feel numb and non-existent. "Good night my angel" he kissed my fore-head and they were gone. All I felt was Jake warmth radiating threw me and all the nervous melted away. Every stomach churning feeling was replaced with butterflies and every gut-wrenching thought was replaced with a warm soothing feeling in my throat. Comfort. I felt it slither through me. And I was almost at the breaking point of dream and real life when I heard the last good night form Jake as he whispered softly to my ear

"Good night nessie. I love you more than you'll ever know"

and with that stage fright was out of my system.


	3. preparation party

Preparation Party

_the Block estate_

_massie bedroom_

_Sunday sept. 5 12:41 p.m_

Massie Block stretched her arms out in both surrender and victory as she finally finished decoration her room or as she cleverly dubbed the I-pad because of its white immaculate state, into the ultimate pretty committee preparation party for high school. The thought that massie was finally going to reach high school as the ultimate _alpha_ appealed to her more and more. The thoughts of her being the one on top hosting all the ah-mazing boy girl parties and wearing the best clothes and having the cutest boys was enough to make massie jump like a total LBR. She straightened her new tropical orange bed covers and made a mental note to by more grade nine alpha appealing ones, maybe in silver. She was satisfied as she viewed her room in new eyes.

Her lamp that glowed over her whole room was hidden under a giant crystal disco ball that was dyed in different colours so when the light turned on and she twirled it the room was filled with funky colours all around. In the middle of her room there was an Asian dinner table with both chocolate and cheese fondue with dipping assortments, strawberries, bananas, marshmallows, arrow root crackers, veggies, soy chips and little bits of meat. In her mini fridge there were fresh bottle of Perrier and pink crush and chocolate iced rice krispies.

The table was surrounded by five purple yoga mats, each with a colorful Indian throw pillow and a small tiffany's box which contained her present to the pretty committee to have come this far. her room was filled with the soothing scent of vanilla candles that sat on the edges of her desk and her curtains where closed, so the strobe lights she placed along the doors would be more shocking when the girls finally showed up. Massie quickly checked her tiffany watch and saw she had about fifteen minutes left to refresh herself to alpha status and get all her giddy feelings out.

She took some time to check her outfit in front of the mirror and really admire it. Her new Ella moss baby pink ballerina skirt was paired nicely with her new cream colored Ralph Lauren tie front cardigan. She tied the whole outfit together with a thick Dior leather belt around her thin waist and cream coloured ballet flats. Her arms dangled with gold jewellery and her new chocolate coloured hair made her amber eyes almost pop out. She had waved her hair to perfection so they sat in perfect eloquence to her face. She just had to smile in pride. She grabbed her puppy, bean, of her doggie mattress and swung her around.

"BEAAANN" massie could not contain her excitement. She dropped on her computer chair and held the puppy close to her.

"Can you believe I'm going to high school tomorrow? Can you believe I get to be the the 

Alpha? Not some LBRS like duh-livia or Lyane but meeeee!" massie squealed

"And I totally know me and derrington are getting back together I feel it" massie and derrick Harrington had been on an off for two years now, they were off at the current moment. But massie thought not for long. And it made her go into giggle-fits

"ehmagawd, bean, I suh-wear this is going to be thee most ah-mazing year, can you imag—" her sentence was caught short when suddenly her double French doors flew open

"Hold you you're hands up in the name of hawtness!" someone yelled to massie from across the room. Massie yelped and held her puppy for her dear life.

Then hysterical laughter was heard

"Massie! It's just us!" Claire Lyons and Alicia Rivera bounced in the room.

Massie let her nerves drop and her confidence climb

"puh-lease I knew it was you!" she said while letting bean on the floor and greeting her best friends with hugs.

She took the time to check their outfits out as they checked out her room. Alicia was her usual beautiful self. She wore DKNY dark wash skinnys, with a purple silk halter top and white shrunken dolce&gabbana denim blazer which made her normal Spanish tan look smokey and lovely. The Spanish beauty knew how to accent her assets. Her long, envied black hair was held by a perfect half pony tail. And she wore jimmy choose latest purple wedge heels. Behind her she carried a small YSL suitcase that contained all her possible back to school outfits. She saw me staring and twirled

"You like?" she giggled "totally, I rate you a solid 8.5" massie assured her. Alicia thought for a while

"What would make me a 9?" she fake pouted "lets see, more gloss, a touch purple eyeliner aaannnnddd..." massie tapped her chin with her manicured hands " and a necklace, id say metallic is better."

"done" alica said and looked frantically inside her bag for the items. " oh and BTW the room is insane"

" you think?" massie knew she was right but she liked hearing people praise her work

" totally! I double dog heart it" alcia put her hand on her heart to show her sincerity and massie giggled

" massie! You did it this time, this room looks better than fashion week!" Claire said. Massie knew Claire wasn't the girl to know about fashion at all let alone fashion week but the comment made her heart swell, then she saw what she was wearing.

"Kuh-laire! You're outfit is so eight-grade!" massie rolled her eyes and glared at Claires outfit, gap jeans and a juicy hoodie that was so last month. Her blonde hair was pencil straight and of course her ah-nnoying pink keds.

" whats wrong with it?" Claire asked pinching the sides of her jeans her blue eyes wide and innocent

" what isn't wrong with it" Alicia said as she side-glanced Claire

"don't worry that's why youre here, to make sure you don't show up looking like you came from a showing of barney" massie was glad to here alicia laugh , Claire blushed and threw herself on the bed. Massie frowned but let it go. Noticing that claire hadn't brought a bag, probably knowing nothing of hers would do for tomorrow big event and probably hoping massie would lend her something.

"ooooo whats this!" massie whipped her head only to find alicia almost opening the tiffany box that sat on her purple mat. claire sat on hers looking at it with shock

"NOO! Don't open it until everyone is here!" she slapped alica hand away and sat on her own mat in the middle of them both.

"eat" massie ordered and the girls started grabbing pieced of food and dipping them into either chocolate or cheese. Massie watched them savor it. She went to the fridge to get the Perrier's and the icing covered rice krispies

"CHOCOLATE!" Claire and Alicia both screamed at the same time

"APPLE-C!" the said again

"DOUBLE APPLE-C" they continued

"TRIPPLE APPLE-C!" they laughed hysterically and Claire grabbed a fistful of strawberries and chucked them at Alicia , then Alicia didi the same with bananas

massie watched in horror " nooo not food fight!" she cried.

"did someone say food? I smell chocolate!" someone yelled from the door and Dylan Marvil stood with an arm full of shopping bags and her arms wide for a hug but all she got was chopped cucumbers, when they stopped laughing the girls ran to embrace their friend.

She wore a dark wash denim mini with knee high suede boots and an electric blue v-neck sweater. All Gucci from head to toe. Mysteriously her hair was in a grey fedora.

"Hey cat" massie said bouncing beside Dylan's mat as she observed the present and the food in front of her

"Whaa?" Dylan looked confused

"What's with the hat?" I smiled, Dylan punched her arm playfully "you'll see"

The girls eyed her mysteriously but stop to see a girl with two long blonde French braids run to hug them

"Kristen!" they all shouted. Kristen Gregory was still wearing her soccer uniform.

"sorry im late" she panted " its so stupid they have us start soccer a week early puh-thetic" she rolled her eyes and started chatting with her friends

massie cleared her throat and all eyes were on her

"ah-ttention please madams!" massie called "the official TPC meeting has begun"

She cleared her throat again "first order of business a speech from you're beloved queen" massie bowed as the girls cheered " first off, congrats girls! We've made a successful from middle-school alphas to full on high school queens. This year will be a great one. I'm glad to have all of you on our team, this year we'll be finally the total HARTS of the school with HARTS of our own" massie winked for effect " we must always focus on our boys, our clothes, our friendship and the fact that we need to teach LBRS where they belong" massie lifted a bottle of Perrier " a toast to the pretty committee and a totally ah-mazing year to come!" the girls did the same " to the pretty committee!" the clinked bottles and drank their good luck in.

"Alright so what's first, talk to the boys or find outfits" Kristen said

"Well before we do that I want to give you a little something" massie pointed at the boxes "WAIT!" Dylan held her hand up. Massie was shocked and annoyed " I want to show you my hair." Usually massie would have snapped her a comment for interrupting her big speech but she was to curious about what the fedora held. "1..2..3!" the girls chanted. Instantly Dylan let go of the hat and a flow of straight red hair fell on her shoulders. "ehmagawd!" Alicia and massie shouted together too stunned to shout apple-c. " yeup. Its permanent !" the girls calpped as Dylan twirled her new hair around. "ehmagawd dyl, that is a total ten for both look and achievement" massie gave her a thumbs up and dylans eyes sparkled with joy. " alright so girls I have a present for you." She eyed the boxes then pointed at them.

"Open them" she smiled waiting for their reactions as the girls slowly lifted the charm bracelets up, wide eyes and "ehmagawds" were heard.

The charm bracelets were all made for each ones personality, one special charm was custom made the letters TPC in pink and diamonds were made to make an official pretty committee stamp. Kristens had a soccer ball, claires had the two drama masks, dylans had an ice cream cone and alicias had two full pink lips and massie had the gold crown she had since seventh grade. To put extra charms on the bracelet was up to them

" massie I love it!" Claire shouted first " I love it more" Dylan gushed Alicia gave her a big hug and Kristen clapped happily

"Alright alright, this is a total TPC thing. It's the official we're-better than anyone token!" the girls clapped. " okay, outfits please, when we talk to the boys through webcam I want to be stress free!" the girls got their bags and suitcases ready pulling gout their fave pieces, while massie exposed her massiequin and two other possible choices hanging near it. Everyone was busy expect for Claire who sat peacefully nibbling on a rice krispies square. Massie let her friends have space while she went to the window and watched as a yellow porche sped off to one of the houses that had been bought recently. She hoped it was no one new to school. She didn't want to deal with new LBRS. Then a rush of happiness filled her. She couldn't hide it. And really why should she? They rest fo the girls were probably just as happy…

" HEY GUYS!" massie shouted to her friends who all stopped to look at her

" whos gonna rule the school tomorrow?" massie chanted

" we are! We are WE ARE!"

the girls woo-hooed loud enough to drown Claire nervous nail biting out of existence


	4. ready steady

**A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU****!!**

Ready Steady

_The Cullen estate_

_The kitchen_

_Mon, sept. 6 6:23 a.m_

JACOB POV

"Nessie will you stop pacing" I sighed "its making me nauseous" I put a light hand on my stomach. Watching nessie was all I did. It was combination of deep indescribable love and gravitational pull that made it that way. It was all part of the imprint. And usually it was like living in heaven while I watched her. But at the vampire rate she was pacing it made my eyes see colourful blurs that told my blueberry pancakes to starts climbing back up my throat. My nessie was so beautiful. I was very aware that I was staring at her like a crazed stalker but how could I not? The way she literally danced across the floor even when she was trying to be frumpy. The way her copper waves bounced of her flawless pale face. The way her cheeks kept flushing with the perfect rosy tone to make her look like the half human creature she was. The way her big almond shaped chocolate eyes were always sparkling and making my heart skip a beat or two. Or the way her ski-lope nose was a perfect balance to her full naturally red lips. And the way her perfect body just happened to float and shake its hIps with every perfect step. Yeah, that makes it_ so_ easy to look away.

It took nessie all her strengths to look at me without looking worried. For a second there she looked sane.

"Jake shut up" I laughed at her extremely delayed reaction.

"Wow you maybe be walking fast but you're mind is really slow... You sure the hamster riding the wheel is alright in there?"

I laughed again and shoved another pancake in my mouth. Nessie grimaced. Though being able to eat human food, it was all repulsive to her. She preferred blood. I shivered. She was still perfect.

"How can you eat those things?" she asked in half-amazement half-disgust

"Its rrreeeaaaaalllly easy ness, you take a fork. That's the one with three points. The you stick it IN the pancake and make sure its on the fork before it goes in you're mouth or you'll be eating nothing. And try not to put the fork in you're eye.. That might be uncomftarble" I said my voice soaked in sarcasm. Her face was in shock and anger. I loved teasing her sometimes... it was hot when she got angry…

"Oh really? Well lets test it out then shall we!" she grabbed the fork and stabbed it on the table. For a quick warning to make sure I knew were it was going next.

"Chill, ness. I'm just joshing with yaaa." I flickered my eye lashes like a good little boy and put on a happy grin. She smiled softly then her face returned to the grave expression it held before

I sighed "nessie please stop worrying please" I pleaded softly. For both of us because I couldn't see her in pain. Even the most minimal of it.

"Sure sure Jake. You can say that but not me. I haven't been to any sort of school before" she hesitated before continuing. Keeping her gaze on the glass walls that were the kitchen. Overlooking the murky morning sky. "I mean… what if... No one likes me? What if I make no friends? What if people pick on me and tease me... Call me a freak or worse! Or maybe they'll hate me instantly and start hurtful gossip and what if that happens huh? I mean it's not like I care but, I, reeaallly want to fit in and just 'cause I don't fit in the world at all doesn't mean I won't fit in at school right? Right?" she rushed the last couple of words and her face became hysterical. Like she really was going insane. I stared in shock. A little bit because she was actually freaking out. She never freaked out me and Emmett and jasper had taught her well enough to be cool like that. And also a little bit because… *sigh* she still managed to make my heart skip.

"Ness. Why in the world would anyone tease you? Or call you anything or start any rumors? Have you _seen _yourself lately you're gorgeous. Besides you the world is a crusty garbage can. So if anyone is going to make fun of you it's either gonna be a reeaallly ugly and self-conscious girl, which I doubt because me and you're uncles and you're aunts would beat her senseless, or me, but I always tease you and you _know _I love you."

I finished my heart felt speech and she stared at me with warmth in her eyes. Like her eyes melted into hot chocolate. Bubbling and steaming with hope. She was lost for words.

"By the way ness… where's you're dad… If he knew I talked to you like this he'd have me be dinner for tonight..."

I mumbled and realized the dangerous silence around me...

"And for that matter where's everyone?"

nessie woke form her senses and answered warily, sort of like she had been forced to repeat that for a thousand more people "Alice is trying to get mom into designer clothes, buuut of course she's struggling, dad is holding her off, that's why he hasn't said a word yet probably, then jasper is trying to make them all calm down, rose is sneakily helping Alice, grandpa is watching protectively, grandma is cleaning up whatever mess they leave behind and Emmett is making jokes" she sighed but hadn't stopped.. "And of course. I'm here worrying and no one seems to care expect for you Jake. No of course getting mom into designer is so time consuming because I'm just here FREAKING OUT!" her eyes widened and she placed her delicate arms on the table. Panting. The wolf bracelet dangling of her right arm. She breathed so hard I swore I could see the edges of her heart beating. Her heart neckles just inches above her cleavage line. Dangling like a Christmas ornament on a sparkling silver tree. Her royal blue tight v-neck vest was barley thick enough for warmth, not that she needed it, but she was so frustrated she might just turn into the hulk at any moment and the fabric was rippable and so was the really see-through quarter inch under shirt. And her gray micromini was about would just ride off of her. All that would be left would be her silver flats and gray leg warmers. I gulped_... no... Not yet... Nessie isn't ready... steady Jake... Steady... I told myself._

Nessie's eyes pierce me.

I held out my cell phone in front of her face. If it was possible she got angrier

"What's this?" she hissed. I shook the phone teasingly in front of her before explaining

"Take it, the asylum is in speed dial # 12" I grinned. She was so furious she slapped the phone out of my hand and strode out of the kitchen. Maddened.

I instantly felt guilty. So guilty I wanted to grab something and hit myself.

_Ugh why Jake? Why are you so stupid…?_

Like the gravity of the moon to the earth I let myself stand up with out a question and ran to my earth. I found her coiled around esme's favourite throw pillow. I instantly grabbed her petite body and carried her to the couch. I sat her on my lap. Her tear streaked face placed securely on my shoulder. I stroked her face several times and kissed her cheek. Resisting the urge to warmly place my lips to hers.

"Nessie, I would have told you if there was anything to worry about. I wouldn't have even let you go and you know that. Ill be there and so will you're family. Its okay to feel nervous, but you have to know ill always be there to protect you. Have I told you I loved you? More than anyone? Yeah well that makes me sort of want to protect you from anything and anyone ness. You well you..." I gulped. How does one say _you're my whole freaking everything, you're my soul my heart my hopes my dreams _without her freaking out? "You… mean _so _much to me" ugh. That was such an understatement "you out of anyone should have nothing to worry about... As for me... well_ I_ have to pass as a giant stupid senior who failed a million grades... So I can be in ninth grade with you, how will that look? Let me tell you something... you'll sure look a hell lot better than me" I laughed and her musical intonations filled my ears. Her eyes focused on me like she was lost for words. She was quite. Thinking.

"You really think so Jake?" a happy tear fell from her eye I wiped it off with a kiss

"I know so" I cooed. There was no more need for words. Just the soft thrumming of both of our speeding hearts. Thrumming louder and faster than ever. Then it hit me. Like fireworks going of inside my bloodstream.

_Pop pop pop _

The electric sparks were making shivers grow on my skin. Adrenalin and hormones all in one mixture traveling all over me making me almost want to jump up and start trembling in happiness. It was like currents were connecting our emotions and moving us forward. Every inch of me ready for every inch of her. My lips itching touch hers. Inching a little forward each time. Her soft giggles were barley heard. All I knew was that this was fate. Both of us where in this game and we where ready to dive into it. Everything was gone for me. The house, the family, the pancakes still sitting on the table, the school , the neighbours cat, everything disappeared In a wormhole and my everything was standing so close to me I could smell her intoxicating scent. Inches away from our destiny. Inches away from what I had waited patiently for. I closed my eyes. Knowing that the world no loner existed. They were unnecessary blurs in a perfect fantasy. When the best of all dream where coming true, her scent, her presences, all of her… gone. My eyes still closed and confused, I could feel everything coming back, holding back my groan, I smelt a sickly sweet scent stinging my nose. I darted my eyes open and saw a mesh of black spiky hair

"Alice" I groaned. Letting go of the urge to hit her in the head for ruining everything. First because I liked her and I didn't want to hurt her and second because jasper would rip my head off.

"What? Not happy to see me? Come on wolf, come on ness its time to goooo!" Alice shrieked happily and ran to jasper arms. I noticed that everyone was downstairs bags on, ready to go. When nessie skipped to grab her oversized Chanel bag, I also noticed they all looked like models thanks to Alice and that even Bella was wearing something Alice approved. But she has still gotten away with her converse. Sneaky

"Not as sneaky as you mutt" Edwards fierce voice was shaking inside my ears

"Edward, Edward I'm sorry! Nothing happened! You have to know its not all my fault you have to k—" I struggled to say

"Jacob" he smoothed his voice "I just really don't want to force my angel into anything yet and I'm just watching out for her….. Be careful" he sharpened his last words and we all ran out to get the cars and run to school. I glanced my nessie one last time before jumping into Emmett's jeep. I saw her bounce inside the yellow porche and shoot me a dazzling smile. I sighed and smiled at her.

What would the moon do if its earth was far from its reach?

It was so sad to think that the the poor moon would fall.


	5. mr chill pill

**A/n: ****so this is just a fun, look at how they act chapter. Doesn't really do anything for the story but its just having a little fun. Aha yeeah…REVIEW!**

Mister chill pill

_Emmett's jeep_

_The back seat_

_Mon, sept 6 8:15_

JASPER POV

"WOOHOO" Emmett shouted above the loud roar of the monster car.

"Yeah YEAH TAKE THAT! HA!" he yelled at something bellow the window of the driver's seat then returned to look at the road _in front_ of him

"Stupid cat" he mumbled. Jacob erupted in ridiculous laughter. Both he and Emmett detested the neighbour's cat, pokie. It was stupid in so many levels. Edward nodded in agreement from the front passenger's seat. The flow of emotions in the morning was relaxing. It was too happy for me too look..._pained_. As many diluted humans liked to think. Expect for nessie's rampage of teen moodiness. Other than that, I felt a light feathery happiness from my little pixie. I laughed remember how beautiful her eyes lit when she dressed everyone. Like a big kid playing with her Barbie's... It was real... tempting...

Edward coughed loudly. _Sorry __Eddie_.

The rest of them were having warm peaceful emotions. They were happy. Rosalie was bored. When wasn't she? Emmett *sigh* Emmett was a lost hyper active cause. When he wasn't overly happy, he was overly immature or overly evil...

And as for Jacob, his emotions were lined with a lot of pulsing heartbeats. He was so in love. I actually supported this. I wanted my favourite niece to be with my friend the wolf. Their emotions were so synchronized and hopeful that I made me smile. My monster of a niece all grown up. It was a little sad...

Edward growled. _Dude has to get out of my head._

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE NEW SCHOOL FOR SNOBS!" Emmett shot his hand up. And Jacob followed. It was no wonder they were good friends. They were both idiots. I laughed with them but kept myself composed. I could feel Emmett's burning excitement. Brighter than anyone's emotion in the car. Brighter then Edwards composed feeling and Jacobs…whoa... What's with the tidal wave of loneliness from Jacob?

I tapped Jake on the shoulder. When he faced me all the black sinking emotions were seeping through me. I sighed

"Jacob. Are you alright?" He hesitated. Glancing nervously at Emmett who was to busy singing the wizard of oz song and trying to get Edward to play along with him to notice us. Insecurity. I shook my head disappointed at the usual "chill" Jacob black

"I just really miss nessie" he swallowed the words hard. Poor boy. He glanced again but not at Emmett, this time at Edward. Frightened.

"Don't worry about him, tell me... You've been feeling so good about yourself lately and all of the sudden youre...Youre...Sad" I really couldn't find another word for it. Really

"Yeah well today" he lowered into an almost non-existent whisper "we almost kissed, but didn't and... I don't know I just felt like it was taken all away and I feel emptier than usual" I understood. Poor kid

"Listen Jake. It won't be too long. Just be patient. I know my niece and she loves you Jake. Don't worry. For now just please sing the stupid song with Emmett. It makes me feel better to watch two overly hyper kids drive a car carelessly" I smile widely in an attempt o make Jacob feel better. An oozing almost numb feeling of relaxation came over me it was gone as quick as it came being replace by a replica of Emmett's sunny warm happy-go-lucky moods.

Not long after, Emmett had put on a Beatles CD and both he and Jacob were singing _with a little help from my friends_ at the top of their supernatural lungs. Their whiny untonned voice was both amusing and irritating. I knew Edward felt that way too.

"Hey, HEY guys! This should be our song! No? Like our theme song! Like we're the four musketeers! Only better looking and stronger! Yeah_ yeah_ YEAH can it be our theme song please!" Emmett yelped happily looking at me and Edward because Jacob had already agreed by singing. Edward was a bit silent

I really didn't want to answer I was happy feeling their warm moods.

"Hey you EMO KID IN THE BACK AND THE PHSYCOPATH IN THE FRONT!" Emmett snapped laughing. "Can this be our theme SONG!??!" he shrieked again

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES EMMETT!" I yelled a bit annoyed. But still strangely excited.

"If you want it to Emmett" Edward said just calmly enough.

'THEN SING!" Jacob and Emmett punched the air at the same time. I sang along with them and Edward eventually joined. It was a ruckus. It was chaos all over. It made me feel like a rebellious teen. It was ridiculous and fun. Disorder was strangely fulfilling,

In the middle of the chorus of _day tripper _Edwards head was poking from the front seat

"Jasper. Get them to calm down. Now. before the crash into an old lady or another cat" he said frantically. Their woohoos and yeahs where heard.

I thought this carefully before giving in "okay... On one condition." I smiled evilly thinking quickly before he could read what it was

"Anything" he breathed out

"Call me you're king from now on" I grinned widely. Proud I was becoming better at letting go of my mood climates.

"No!" Edward whined.

"hmph fine then you find a way to calm them" I slouched back onto my seat and crossed my arms. His faced crossed with dilemma. Then relaxed.

"Tell you what oh prince of stupid, if you calm them I wont call you **Mister chill pill **anymore." Good offer from Edward side. The damn nickname was derived from hell itself. it .bothered. me. _a lot_. I thought about it a couple of times.

"Deal eddie" I sealed it with a handshake

Hey, he never said I couldn't use _his_ worst nickname.


	6. welcome us home boys!

Welcome us home boys!

_Briarwood academy/Octavian country day school_

_Massie's car_

_Mon, sept 6 8:00 a.m_

"Everyone RELAX!" massie shouted over the nervous chatter of the pretty committee.

They were all carpooling in massie's brand new sleek black hummer. The room at the back was spacious. It had two TV's and a mini fridge. All the arrangements for the perfect first day. Carpooling in massie car was tradition. It was done every day of every school year. And though today as extra-special it was no different. But all massie could hear was the girls taking deep-breathes and talking in ah-nnoying squeaky nerve-wrecking voices.

When massie spoke up, the girls all stopped. Their eyes trembling in nerves. Massie took a deep breathe and spoke

"Girls, we have to look absolutely ready. Even if we aren't. So please at least pretend like this is a normal day. Everyone has to know whose boss right? We can't let them get to us" everyone began nodding and pepping themselves up

"Especially you Kuh-laire. You know how to act right? So just act like youre cool"

The girls cracked up and massie smiled softly, letting Claire know she was only kidding. Why make anymore tension?

When the car finally stopped at BOCD's main entrance the girls thanked the block's driver, Isaac, and hopped off.

Massie led them all to a tree near the front doors. They needed five minutes to review their outfits.

"Alright outfit checks" massie clapped for them to begin.

"Kristen goes first" massie thought about it. She should be at the end. Save the best for last right?

Kristen put one muscular leg in the center and stepped in she twirled happily and giggled.

Massie looked through her oversized silver coach bag and found her nutella flavored glossip-girl she coated her lips and then pretend to hold it like a micro-phone.

"Kristen Gregory is looking dashing in her new Donna Karan yellow chiffon cami with the bulged shoulders and the ruffled neckline. Her soccer legs look simply fabulous in her knee-length black DKNY pants. She tops the look nicely with black miu miu flats and Alicia's Ralph Lauren shrunken grey vest. Congrats youre a 9" the girls clapped and cheered as Kristen stepped back

"My turn! Rate me" Alicia stepped into the circle excited to be in the eye of attention. Massie giggled at her friend and scanned her outfit. Once again she took her lip-gloss tube like a microphone.

"Say hello to Alicia Rivera. This Spanish beauty is looking extraordinary in her pleaded black marc Jacobs mini. She's really working that cream coloured silk v-neck cami with the pink Ralph Lauren tweed overcoat with the quarter inch sleeve and of course her new chanel black strappy heals are to die for. Also props for the pink leather gloves. Like the ones demi levato wore in her get back vid. And her beaded gold necklace. Congrats youre a 9.2!"

Everyone clapped again and Alicia blew them kisses playfully and stepped back. Massie called for Dylan to step inside the circle.

"Welcome Dylan marvil. Today she shows us a beautiful Luis vuitton emerald green silk button up cami, which really accents her emerald green eyes. She wears brand new white true religion jeans with gold leather Calvin Klein belt around her rocking hips. She finished the look with the dangles of gold chains on her arms and neck. And finally her gold Dior ballet flats. Congrats youre a 9.1!"

"Thank you!" Dylan burped and the girls cracked up. Massie laughed and pushed her friend back to her spot.

"Alright Claire Lyons come up here!" massie encouraged her now blushing friend who stood very nervously in the middle of the circle.

"Claire looks sweet and comfy in _my_" massie made sure she took some credit for Claires outfit "grey seven skinny jeans. She's sporting a Ralph Lauren red polka dot cami and on top she's wearing a see-through Kate spade button up cami. A thin red belt and red ballet flats accent the look. Congrats Claire youre an 8.7" the girls clapped. Claire blushed and bolted to her spot away from criticizing eyes.

"Now me!" massie practically leaped into the center. Alicia looked into her Balenciaga white leather purse and pulled out a pen. To act as a microphone.

"Here comes massie block. Wearing the best of the best. She's totally working her new white Prada mini skirt and new silver Versace silk V-neck with the spaghetti straps and embroidered neckline. Over top, she's unbuttoned her purple button up long-sleeve cami with the same ruffled neck line as Kristen's shirt. But also has been wearing her new leather Hermes jacket that's very rock star. She pulls the look together with metallic black leggings and brand new Givenchy platform sandals in purple. Oh and don't forget her silver chains and her black braided belt. Massie is a total 10!"

Everyone clapped louder. It sounded like thunder and massie giggled and bowed. When the cheering stopped they knew they had to get down to business.

"Alright all we have to do is look good and act…cool. Remember to keep youre eyes on the prize. Which in this case is the boys table, now girls wh—"

"uh mass" Claire interrupted. Her bangs on her eyes.

"What?" massie snapped. As Claires trembling hand came up to sweep her bangs away

"What if we f-fall or something" her hand was still twitching and her teeth where chattering.

"Uh Kuh-laire…are you the blender at star bucks?" Claire only shook her head, to afraid to say no. the rest of the girls giggled in anticipation

"Then why are you shaking so much?" massie couldn't contain her smile as the girls laughed. Claire looked shame-fully at her feet.

"It's okay. You won't fall because we'll use a song to get us in the beat okay? Nerves off alphas on! Were going to walk inside. Once we're at the café doors I'm going to count to three and well sing…uhm...Control by metro station in our heads okay? Let's bounce ladies" the girls followed massie strong stride into the grand doors on BOCD

Once they had found the café they stood in front of the doors. For about 5 seconds before massie counted to three. Then the beginning beat of control swarmed their heads and massie pushed the doors open. It seemed like the whole school had already arrived. But it didn't discourage them the girls walked like an army of princesses entering their kingdom. Once the beat of their heels and flats bounded into the room the whole schools eyes where on them. Watching them enter with envy. The girls kept their faces firm and non-emotional as they passed the swarms of tables that watched their every movement. , like the peasants looking up to their worshipped queens.

Many people came up to them asking them how their summers where and if they wanted to sit at their table or people gushing about their outfits or their hair. The girls filed (fake-smiled) and returned to search the crowds for table eighteen where most likely their boy friends would be waiting. And like fate. The queens glided gracefully to their kings at the throne.

The boy's eyes lit as they saw their girls walking towards them. At the very end of the table massie king, derrington, sat very expectantly. Once they reached the table each girl sat with heir guy. Alicia sat on Josh Hotz's lap, and they had their arms around each other. Kristen sat very close to Kemp Hurley. His arm around her. Dylan pushed her chair to Chris Plovert so it would be like a bench and she put her head on his shoulder. Claire's eyes lit up when she sat on a chair near Cam Fisher but he wouldn't allow it. He picked her up, and as much as she squirmed and struggled she loved it. He sat her on his lap. Now Massie took a chair beside Derrington. When she approached him he smiled. Shaking his shaggy blonde hair away from his sparkling brown eyes.

"Morning derrick" massie never told derrick Harrington about her secret nickname to him.

"Morning block" but of course, Derrington loved to share massie's nickname with her.

The happy chatter around the table was quickly reduced to an unimportant buzz. Derrington looked at massie, his eyes often wondering to her outfit.

"You look ever so dashing, block" he gleamed at her. And moved his chair closer to hers.

"You sound ever so dorky, derrick" she grinned and the eaves-dropping Alicia high fived her.

"Aw, come on, you know you love it" his voice was reduced to a kind of raspy whisper. It made massie's insides do flip flops all over.

He reached over and grabbed massie's hand and held it in both of his. They looked at each other for a long time until he took his right hand (his left was still holding massie's) and took it down to his shorts. Where massie looked and saw what she had expected to see in almost 2 weeks since they last broke up.

It was the M brooche she had given him back in the seventh grade. Every time they got back together he'd wear it and they wouldn't need words. It was just done.

He squeezed massie's hand and she couldn't help but peck him on the lips lightly. The day had already started with the best part. What else could she want? What more good things could happen? The pool of possibilities was _endless _and it made massie smile

The whole table aww'd and cheered.

"Yeah derrick, the man of the hour, derrick" Kemp teased. Kristen slapped his arm play fully and snuggled closer to him.

The scene was perfect. To them and to everyone around them. It was the royal couples chatting and having a good time while they pretended like they where the only ones in the room. And their audience watched in awe and wonder. Always wishing to be a part of it

"So how was youre summer ladies?" josh asked politely and smiled at everyone at the table

"You should know, you where there most of the time" Alicia perked up and kissed his cheek playfully. He hugged her tightly

"To see you babe!" he copied Alicia's perky tone

"Aw and all this time I thought you were there to see me!" cam rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Nope that was me cam! Me!" Claire said jokingly and tussled his hair around.

"Watch it Lyons! Ill have you in head lock in no time" he teased

"Promise?" Claire flickered her lashes and smiled innocently

Massie was surprised by Claire's instant transformation. From nail-biting not so many seconds ago to excessive flirting. She had to admit. She was impressed

"Uhm guys... Are you a pair of frogs?"

Cam and Claire turned from their googly eyed gazing to stare at massie.

"No" the both answered at the same time. And punched each other lightly

"Then why are you both so horny?" the table erupted in laughter. This sent some more flickering eyes and truning heads from their audience. Derrick squeezed massie's hand harder to show he loved that much more than he showed it.

"Ha, that's so you fisher!" Chris said in mid-laughter, he tussled his own hair a little then huffed and stopped laughing.

"Ha! You should know!" Dylan said grabbing him around the waist; she obviously didn't know what saying that would imply to _her_

"That means _you_ should know too dyl" he gave her an evil smile. Her eyes went blank and suddenly she understood and nodded

"Of course" she winked and blew him a kiss. He smiled at her lovingly and pulled her so close she might as well have been sitting on his chair too.

"Aw come on guys. You'll hurt poor derricks virgin ears!" kemp hollered a laugh from the other side of the table

"What's that saying about you!" derrick said obviously forgetting to defend _his_ virtue.

Kemp winked at them and the table erupted in another fit of laughter as Kristen looked at him angrily "kemp!" she almost shouted. Kemp looked at her winked again "he's a total liar" Kristen said to us rolling her blue eyes.

"Is that why you love me so much?" he teased her in a soft tone and kissed her hair softly

"Mmm its smells like a fruit forest" he inhaled Kristen's hair and looked dazed by the delicious scent

"Please kemp don't eat her…" massie mumbled under her breath as her friends laughed.

The joyous moment stopped once the ah-nnoyingly pretty Olivia Ryan came to their tight circle of friends. Her wavy blonde hair bouncing of her silk clad shoulders and her blue eyes scanned our table; she pulled a chair out from nowhere and sat by Alicia.

"Leesh did you hear?" Olivia practically bounced of her chair excitedly. Massie rolled her eyes. She didn't want duh-livia the air head Ryan to ruin her moment.

"No what!" Alicia sounded more concerned than happy to hear. She was the ultimate gossip queen and not knowing something was far off her list. This had to be a first

"There's a new family moving!" Olivia clapped. Her radiant energy some how rubbing off on everyone else

"Oh that's it?" Alicia picked up her blasé tone and raised an eyebrow as if to show Olivia how uncalled for her showing up was.

"No, well, yes but no, but uh yeah...No? Yeah no wait but look I hear th—" Olivia stammered before massie cut her off

"Uh Olivia?" massie kept her gaze firm and her eyes piercing. Olivia stared at massie

"Yes" she said still elated. She obviously didn't understand massie's murderous glares.

"Are you written all over a test?" massie fought back the urge to grin like her very eager friends around her. Olivia had to think about this. Of course only Olivia had to think such a question like that through.

"Nope" she was still radiating happiness. Did she really not know what was coming?

" then what's with the multiple answers?!" massie nearly shouted and laughed with her friends

"Get out of our table before we get you in a head-lock! Like we need to know about some stupid LBR's moving in! puh-lease if we need to look at an LBR we'd look at you!" massie was now on top of the world. Her friends around her ere doubled-over in hysterics and Olivia was very nearly in anger tears. She got up and stomped her way to her table.

"You got the head-lock thing from me!" cam accused massie. His play fully shook his fist to her.

"Nope! It's been done before! It's not just from you fisher. Just because youre eyes are different colours doesn't mean all you do is original" massie teased

"Point" Alicia used her signature saying and put her finger up using her signature hand gesture. And giggled

Massie watched how smoothly everyone melted in their own presence. She felt happy. And then it hit her. It was one of those rare I-love-these-people moments. She didn't have them often but that's what made them so special. To know how often and how long she could love her friends. She watched them all like a protective queen watching her royal family gather around her presence. She smiled softly and put her free hand on her heart .she felt like she would tear up from that moment.

Until it happened.


	7. and the nightmare beginsnow

**A/N: wowie! Awsome I got reviews! THANK YOUU :) PLEASE PEOPLE IF YOU READ THIS AND LIKE IT OR HATE IT COMMENT ANYWAAYS. And guys im gonna need some help on upcoming events and stuff.. tell me funny things you want to see the cullens or the pretty committee do! Ill take any advice :) **

**Btw if you guys are reading this without having read both series it might be confusing…so I know this is in the twilight book section so im assuming people who read this have read twilight but if you don't know the clique.. first, read it its funnyXD and second if you have like questions about the things they say and stuff just ask :) cooliiee**

**lotsa lova sweets!**

And the nightmare begins…now

_Briarwood academy/Octavian country day school_

_The café_

_Mon, sept 6 8:20 a.m_

The doors on the far end of the café slammed open.

Most of Massie'saudience's heads whipped at the sudden noise and their eyes never left what was coming for her. She watched carefully from the corner of her eye as many of the LBR's around her snapped their heads and bulged their eyes at whoever was entering. Massie decided it wasn't very alpha to act surprised at someone coming in. people should be doing that for _her_

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. Massie could feel the strange change in the atmosphere as people no longer worshipped her. They no longer watched her. She could hear the slow click-clacking of heels but refused to look. Her table was still murmuring about stuff, they hadn't noticed anything yet. But once she saw josh's eyes wonder. She knew it was all over. Soon kemp, Plovert, Derrington and cam followed his awe-struck gaze. Still massie refused to look. She only watched the boys drooling expression with the same annoyed tone her friends had. Their eyes where bulged. Their jaws hung open. Like they were watching the sun dance around them. It made massie angry and annoyed. The girls gave up on their murderous glares; instead they looked at whatever was coming. And what came next surprised massie. They had the exact same expression as the boys. Possibly even more shocked and slightly amused. Massie couldn't stand the slow silent tension that rose from the café. No one spoke they all watched. Massie had given up. She decided that shed look too but slowly. As if it was very unimportant to her. As if she just happened to look at that direction. So that way if anyone saw her she wouldn't seem eager. Massie turned her head swiftly, remembering to keep her eyes blank.

It had to be a **major **alpha rule to never be impressed, shocked, surprised or caught off-guard. Massie didn't even remember the last time she was shocked. It had to be a major rule that the alpha was the _only _thing to ever be impressed about.

And that day at exactly 8:22 massie block broke that rule.

Usually the only reason massie ever dropped her jaw like that was if she saw something exceedingly beautiful and awe-striking, not that this was any exception but usually it was clothes that were beautiful not _people_. Massie couldn't even find it in her to stop staring. The two people that walked towards the last table at the end of the café, the only table that was empty, would have to be the most beautiful creatures massie had _ever_ laid eyes on. Everything about them was stunning it made massie's eyes hurt. They were a couple no doubt, the way they hung on each other was a dead give-away. The boy was to drool for. Tall and very muscular. He had dark curly hair, gold eyes, dimples and perfect pale features. He looked like he walked straight from a fashion magazine from the looks of his black shirt under his white hoodie under his red blazer and light denim jeans. He smiled like there was no one else in the room but him and his girl and that's when massie actually _noticed_ the girl.

If there was ever a moment massie would ever cry about beauty it was today.

That girl could make Alicia look like a troll. She was pale like her boyfriend, and had the same gold eyes but her hair was flowing in shimmery blonde. Her features were more perfect than that of a model. The way she moved was fluid and graceful. Massie instantly thought of a perfect song to go along with their hypnotic movement. Super massive black hole by muse, and the song played continuously as they walked. Blonde was wearing something massie had seen straight from vogue. All Stella McCartney. It wasn't even in stores yet! She wouldn't have been surprised if the girl had come to school straight from the show. She wore a burgundy long-sleeved t-shirt dress that hung to her body like paint. The neck line went straight from her shoulder-blades to her cleavage line and it made some guys around the café to whistle. The dress wasn't alone. It was paired with a shrunken cream coloured cropped blazer. And at the end of her mini dress her skin-tight thigh high black boots sat. It looked beautiful and it pinched massie with so much envy. Massie had felt emotions she had tried to avoid various times before. Anger, wonder, envy and even… _worship_. The beautiful couple moved swiftly. They had stolen her show with a simple movement of their perfect hips and massie couldn't stand it. She wanted to hide under a hole and never see them again. They could ruin everything massie had dreamed up. And just as the night mare was about to end the next series of her never ending terror began

Again the doors opened and a couple emerged from them. Massie closed her eyes for a brief moment hoping that when she opened them all she would see were some new LBR's with bad clothes and ugly hair or maybe shed see nothing at all. But once she craned her eyes open her heart broke in two. The honey blonde haired boy was practically asking to be in a photo shoot with his shirt opened. Same gold eyes and perfect features. He looked slightly amused and disturbed at everyone in the café, his face made massie swoon. His clothes once again were massie-approved. White jeans, grey leather jacket over a black dress shirt over a black and white comic tee. Massie noticed how Alicia took to him. Her eyes lighting up instantly and almost as instantly burned down when she saw the small almost pixie-like beauty hanging on his arm. The girl was just as beautiful and pale. With same big gold eyes. And short spiky black hair. She was like a lost woodland fairy. Her grace was undeniable. Massie couldn't tell if she was walking or if she was dancing over to her table. She giggled and hoped and danced and massie felt envy burning through her skin. This girl made professional dancing look like garbage. She would have broken any dancer's heart. Like Alicia…... Her clothes were as spectacular as her. She was wearing an original Betsy Johnson black dress. With a tight pleaded top and the bottom was mini and slightly puffy. Her legs where covered in white leggings and her shoes were black ballet flats with grey rhinestones. She topped the look with a black Dior shrunken cardigan. She was twirling around, her boyfriend would twirl her. When she was done dancing around her boy he would catch her by the waist. And he'd kiss her cheek happily. It was as if massie didn't exist. She had never been ignored before in her life. And it made her shiver.

She wasn't surprised when she heard another set of foot steps follow behind the blonde model and the pixie. But what never failed to shock her was the beautiful strange pale kids who owned those foot steps. The next couple brought on more envy. The whole café was silent only small murmurs would be heard. But there was no one that hadn't noticed the new comers. The bronze haired boy was just as incredibly hot as the others. Again with the gold eyes, perfect angular features and perfect body that could be seen form his royal blue polo sweater and his ah-dorable black denim jeans. He was wearing a kind of teasing crooked grin that mocked massie. The beautiful girl that held his hand once again broke massie's heart into four. How much pain could a person suffer?

The girl wasn't as fluid and sure as the other girls, she walked kind of nervous. But still

Graceful. Very tall and very mature. Her long brown hair twirled down her thing pale shoulders. And again with the same gold eyes. Her clothes were just as simple as Claire's normal outfits. But she managed to pull it off.

Then again they could have all worn potato sacks and pulled them off.

Normal white jeans. A forest green tube top with a stripped black and white cardigan and… green converse. Massie didn't want to look at Claire who was probably smiling. But massie knew she was. Full fledge proof that converse could look pretty. The final piece of the horror movie was about to end in a spark

The very last of the strange new kids came. Massie was re living the same night mare over and over again with different people. The last of them came in. and massie opened her eyes immediately to the beautiful and extremely tall boy that graced at her presence, He was completely different from the other. Neither pale nor with gold eyes but still beyond gorgeous. He had russet skin, black shaggy hair, black eyes and a white smile. He had to be from a poster at Abercrombie and Fitch. Maybe massie thought that because he wore summer clothes in autumn. A plain white v-neck that exposed his insane mass of abs. an American eagle kind of button up baby blue shirt and light denim jeans. Looking at him made massie heart glue back together so he could steal it. She watched him. Every movement, every smile every… uh oh.

Massie had forgotten to look down to see what girl was beside him. Massie shook her head in disbelief. This girl was more beautiful than any body else. More beautiful than the rest combined. Copper waves around her shoulders. She was pale but still had a rosy tone to her face. And sparkling chocolate brown eyes. Her clothes were to die for again. Black denim mini, royal blue sweater vest over a quarter inch white top. Grey leg warmers and silver flats. Massie had had enough. This girl wasn't draped over the gorgeous boy like the other couples. Instead she just shoved him away jokingly and hugged him lightly and playfully. So he was free property. As annoyed and shocked as massie was she couldn't help but want that boy. She had her eyes on her prey. She wanted him. And only him. And no one would get in her way. Massie wasn't going to let their beauty and style get in the way of her alpha. She would steal this boy and get everything she wanted, him and power.

Once they new comers reached their own table and talked amongst themselves. The café erupted in nervous talk about the events that had just happened. While massie's table stayed silent

"That was…wow" josh managed to say

"Miss Blondie was struttin her stuff there" kemp said taking small peeks at their table.

"Ill say" josh muttered under his breath.

The girls didn't even slap their boyfriend for looking at another girl they were to stunned to answer.

"That brunette was very… uh... interesting." Plovert tried to hide his devilish smile. Dylan slapped him with rage. Finally a normal reaction.

"Whatevs. I totally heart the blonde boy. Hes soo.. yum." Alicia said loud and proud. Not a trace of insecurity in it. She wasn't getting back at josh; she was actually speaking her mind.

"Nuh uh. Look at the guy with the big muscles. I bet he likes sports" Kristen said dreamily. They all seemed in a trance as they glanced at the table constantly.

"Well I think the pixie one is kinda... really...wow...Pretty" cam managed to breathe out in shock and wonder. he used a slightly hushed tone. Hoping Claire wouldn't hear. But she did. And the surprise was that she didn't even care. Her eyes were focused on the bronze haired boy. No one needed her to say anything about that.

"I think youre all idiots. Look at the tiny copper haired. Mm-mm-mm" derrington said. When he realized what he a spoken he became stiff and turned to massie and blushed.

Before he could say anything else massie stopped him

"Don't care derrick, I actually have new eyes for the tall tanned one." massie scanned him at the table; once she was sure he was looking at her she flipped her hair and smiled. But he had turned away.

Massie frowned instantly wondering why he'd look away then turned to Alicia.

"Find out who they are. Where the live, what their parents do and where they get their clothes. All of it. By lunch time."

Soon enough massie noticed her former audience running to _their _table asking how_ their_ summer was and gushing about _their _outfits and not hers.

Realization hit massie more than their entrance. The school was revolving around them now and not her. She was no longer the sun of the school she was the dead forgotten star, the black hole. Massie felt an abnormal lump in her throat, her eyes pricked and subconsciously a tear fell from her eye. She had lost everything in a matter of seconds. She had lost everyone. She had lost herself. Massie and her purpose were gone with a few hip shakes from a few perfect beings.

Then it dawned on her

She instantly detested these people; she was no longer amused and surprised. She was angry. She was enraged. She wanted them banished. They had taken away her rightful position. They had taken away everything for her. They were stealers. They were murderers. They had to be exterminated one way or another.. Everything she ever worked hard for gone,

gone

gone

And gone.

Before anyone could see massie break down. She screeched her chair away from her keeping her gaze on the new comers table strong. When they all stopped to stare at her. She shot them her worst look. She slammed her bag down on the table so everyone would see. And stomped her way to the café doors never looking back. Knowing that her pretty committee was behind her every step. As stupid and immature as her scene was it had to be done. It was the only thing she could do. What else could a princess do when she lost her throne?

Destroy her competition.


	8. humans and hormones,both start with an H

**A/n**_: alright heres the nxt chapter. So sorry for not updating soon but it got erased for some unknown reason and I had to re write it on top of THAT it's a really stressful week in my school ! So I haven't had time but trust me ive cooked up really good scenerios. BTW clique readers. Do you know what kemp looks like? Because I don't rmemeber I just made him have olive skin and brown hair..cool? sweet. COMMENT AND POST IDDEEEAAAAAS thank you oh sooh much_

**Humans and hormones… both start with H!**

_Briarwood academy/Octavian country day school_

_The café_

_Mon, sept 6 9:20_

_**ALICE POV**_

Me and my family were walking all at the same boring human tempo and grace towards our classes. We could clearly notice the dumbfounded humans watching us, with there mouths rolling open.

Silly, tasty, ugly humans. They were funny to watch

The day had started with the brightest light of all. We were officially the best dressed and prettiest and, dare I say it, coolest kids in the whole freakin school. This year was going to be great. Our cars and our clothes blended it more, so I could BUY more. He he he..ohh beeeelllaaaa…

I saw Edward flinch and give me a disturbed face. He knew how much bella hated my little shopping sprees and little make overs...

"LITTLE?" Edward exclaimed and threw his head back laughing. I frowned

_STOP READING MY MIND YOU FREAK!_

I yelled with extreme potency in my head. Edward only shook his head and smiled. Knowing him he wouldn't stop listening into my visions or plans so I decided to show him detailed pictures of me and jasper. Edward grimaced and turned his attention onto Emmett. I'm sure he'd fine plenty of _interesting_ things to watch there. I forgot too soon about being mad at Edward. It was such an exciting day I just wanted to jump up and down! Maybe I could! In my head….

Edward turned to me and shook his head disapprovingly.

Sooo I could be ...a little hyper at times.

"And again I say...LITTLE?" Edward laughed once more at my expense and I flicked his ear maddened but still very very happy. With my jazz, walking hand in hand, skipping happily to our first class… tenth grade English. Bella and Edward had the same class. It would be FABOULOUS! If only Emmett and rose didn't have to be in eleventh grade and if nessie and Jake didn't have to pass as niners... we could all be in that class! Id dazzle the secretary for it….

it was a very peaceful walk to our classrooms the family still together strong and firm, walking in unison. Nessie and Jake were at the ends of our Cullen line. Laughing hysterically about something I really didn't care about. Edward and bella walking protectively besides nessie. I could see it was hard for both of them to pretend like nessie was just like any one of us. I knew how much bella wanted to tell her little girl how much she loved her and how proud she was of her, how much she wanted to take care of nessie and hold her and guide her through out the years here. And I could tell Edward wanted to grab his little angel into a tight hug protecting her from all the boys' obscene thoughts. It was funny to see how every now and then Edward would growl and in my visions I could see Edward killing several guys. Several girls. A couple of teachers. We would ask him what the certain person was thinking. Some about rose, some about bella some about me some about nessie some about _all_ of us. Some about him and his brothers.

Edward was very protective of his family.

I shook my head and smiled. Me and jasper were beside Edwrad and bella. I was stuck walking besides Edward…ew.

"heyy! Im not so bad am i?" Edward fake pouted.

_Yes. Youre a horrible person. _I thought very matter-of-factly

"You suck alice" Edward said and turned to bella.

Finally besides jazz, Emmett and rose were walking. Both jasper and Emmett had similar approaches to boys as Edward. Only they couldn't read minds so they mostly protected their wives. But as for Edward he protected everyone. It was adorable to see jazz change his mind about how he would kill the humans who asked me out. (in a matter of only a few minutes of setting foot at this school may I add) he would change from, strangling them to beating them , to shooting them or to just plain snapping their necks. He thought about those plans thoroughly, but none were set in stone the only thing that was set in stone after every decision he made. Was to kiss me fervently and passionately. It made me quiver.

Emmett's decisions where much more amusing. He would think bout the basics, snapping of neck, crunching of bones, slapping of faces. But usually he added a theme to all of them. In one vision he was wearing an Indian outfit and he was hoping around in circles of a bonfire. In another one he was wearing a soldier suit and he was shouting army commands to the human. In another one he was wearing a batman suit and he was flying toward the human. Usually all these visions ended with me or Jacob as an accomplice. Of course. Only me and Jake and Emmett were evil and hyper enough to do it. in the odd occasions nessie would show up.

She was still just learning our ways. Mwaha ha. Evil nessie was my goal…

Stop looking at me that way _Eduardo._

I was looking towards the future. So far, so good. A good day. But, after all I was only looking at my families future. And not the futures of others… and both me and Edward were having suspicions about the group of girls who stormed out in the morning when they saw us… they were vicious was all Edward said. He said their thoughts were pure evil…but ofcourse theyre just humans..right?

as I was focusing all my vampire strengths on a tiny amount of brief visions a couple of girls and guys approached us. Unconcerned. Infact, really really eager. But... Eager for what?

There was two girls and five guys. The first girl was slim, blonde with big blue eyes. For a human she was alright. But of course I could still see the small scars around her nose job… the other girl was pretty too. But obviously she was just human pretty. nothing compatible to us. Long silky raven black hair, tanned skin, curves and big brown eyes. Never like the pretty brown eyes bella had or the ones nessie inherited. The blonde looked just as hyper and happy as me. hmm not bad… the sultry one was more..Suspicious. She glanced back and forth frantically. Biting her lips. The five eager boys were all eyeing my sisters and my niece very..Seductivley? Yuck.

The first one was a dirty blonde boy. With big brown eyes and a sparlking smile of hope. He instantly remided me of a dog and I laughed. _JACOB!_

Edward chuckled besides me. aha I still love jake.

The one beside him was nervously shifting his weigh from one leg to another. He had black hair falling to his one green and one blue eyes. He looked up at me in that instant and smiled kindly. I felt jasper tighten his grip and Edward let a too low for human ears growl. The next boy had an olive skin-tone and had normal brown shaggy hair and grey eyes. He kept smiling evily and winking in every direction. The perma-tanned hazel haired boy beside him glanced at bella at every given moment. Poor Edward, the last one looked a lot like a male version of he sultry girl, tanned skin , black hair, big eyes, red lips. He kept looking at me and rose. The thoughts these boys must have.

" hi there my name is olivia ryan! Whats your name?" the bubbly blonde bounced and waved at us.

"hi there! My name is Alice Cullen! This is my adoptive family, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and jasper hale—their twins—bella Cullen, Jacob black and Renesmee and Edward Cullen – they're real siblings" I introduced us excitedly. The human's eyes widened at the sound of my musical voice.

"That's ah-mazing, these are my friends. Alicia Rivera" Alicia tried her hardest to shoot us a dazzling smile but failed. "This is Kemp Hurley" she pointed at the olive skinned brunette. He winked. "that is Chris Plovert" she pointed at the perma-tanned brunette " that is cam fisher" she pointed at the one with two coloured eyes. He looked up at me immediately, seemingly dazed by me. uh a little awkward. But very human. " that over there is derrick Harrington" the blonde Labrador boy shook his hair out of his eyes and glanced at nessie. "aaannnd that besides Alicia is josh hotz, he and Alicia are—" Alicia slapped at hand on Olivia's mouth before she could continue, she shot her a look and Olivia looked at her puzzled. "What?" Olivia asked innocently. Alicia shook her head in disappointment. " I'm sorry. We haven't had time to get to know you! How is it that youre family works again?" she asked in her most sincere voice. But I didn't trust it

"Well you see, Carlisle and Esme, our 'parents' adopted us because they love children but are too young and cannot have any." Jasper began "me and my twin sister Rosalie are Carlisle's niece and nephew, since our parents died at a young age our uncle took custody. Renesmee and Edward are siblings, of a one year difference, they were our neighbours long ago but when there was…. An accident in their house they came to live with us. Emmett and bella were adopted separately through years as well as little alice here." He shot me a beautiful smile and grabbed me by the waist. "And Jacob black was a stray from his tribe the Quieluites, so we adopted him too." He finished. The group of humans seemed to wonder.

"Oh very interesting" Olivia bounced up and down.

"Buuut why do you all seem so.. Coupled?" Alicia asked suspiciously again glancing backwards to her and looking at her phone frantically.

"Um well" Emmett started laughing. "Were not related and ..we have all become so close. If you know where im getting at" Emmett winked for effect and the group laughed.

"This is my girlfriend Rosalie" he announced proudly to no one in particular.

" this is my beautiful alice" jasper whispered softly shooting a glance at the boys.

" this is _my _bella" Edward growled.

Everyone expected something from Jake.

"This is my pet monster nessie" Jake announced finally. Everyone cracked up.

"And this is my house dog Jacob" nessie shot back. Only the Cullen's understood and laughed hysterically. The rest just laughed lightly obviously trying to be us.

" well alice I really like youre..umm..well you look real pretty" cam looked down at his feet. Jasper shot him a murderous look.

There was quite chatter going on around us. Emmett, Kemp and Josh were talking, with Rosalie just smiling and laughing at appropriate intervals. Edward and Chris glared at each other while he chatted with bella. Nessie , Jacob and derrick were talking the most. Though derrick mostly flirted with nessie. Jacob looked murderously jealous and angry at derrick. He hid it well. And Olivia bounced to where ever she was wanted.

"Thank you cam! That's so sweet of you!" I tried to lighten the mood. I knew jasper would be sensing all the lust going around and trying to calm It down or scare it away. But cam seemed nice.

But Alicia. So wasn't

The girl bounced to jaspers side and started running her fingers up and down his arms. Jasper slowly backed away.

"Wow jasper. This leather jacket is fabulous." She praised my work and clung to him a little closer.

"yeup. I dressed him this morning. In our room. Me" I chanted happily and looked at Alicia. She glared at me and ignored the comment

" its really great. I love clothes. We should seriously shop sometime" she winked for effect.

Um sorry? What? WHAT IS THIS LITTLE WHORE DOING? WINKING AT MY JASPER DID SHE NOT JUST GET THAT I WAS _HIS _FAR MORE **BEAUTIFUL **THAN YOU GIRLFRIEND (WELL REALLY WIFE)?!? NO NO NO NO NO OPDSJPGOSIDFNAYSHFBAGEIFSDHIFSUGBUB!?!

Edward didn't even laugh at my insane reaction all he did was stare in disgust at all the teenagers swooning over us like hypnotized, sex-crazed monkies.

"I have a little pixie shopper I always take. Im kind of taken for eternity" jazz smiled evilly. And kissed my cheek

"Puh-lease eternity is so over reacted. Like its ever going to happen right?" Alicia was so pushing my limits. Slowly…

"no" jasper answered firmly and simply. Alicia was about to protest once more when Edward spoke extremely loudly.

"WELL, brothers, sisters, bella—" he tightened his grip on his wife so the humans would get the freakin point. "We should get going. Its really bad to show up late our first day in BOCD" we all nodded in agreement mostly because we desperately wanted to get away from the hormonal teens. " nice to meet you all, im sure we'lll see you around" nessie finished her fathers scentence and we were off. As I we were walking away Edward spoke In vampire speed

"Ugh we had to get out of there. The thoughts those boys had! It was disgusting! Kemp and josh should seriously stop thinking about rose that way. and thet perv derrick! Nessie youre not allowed to ever speak to that boy! And that chris kid is serisouly asking to get beaten and cam! Cam swears he's inlove with you alice. Josh is still deciding between you and rose. UGH and Alicia is evil alice. EVIL. She wants jazz. Shes.. shes.." edawrd stumbled angrily.

"don't worry Edward nothing will ever happen" jasper assured my brother and all was quite.

The silence was poisoned when we saw a group of fancy girls in a corner glaring at us intensely. There was a small little white-blonde girl with sweet blue eyes. She looked at us lovingly somehow. Happily to see us just walk by, not a trace of lust or anger. I liked her immediately, the rest stared in frustration. The red hed with emerald green eyes. She looked at my outfit in amazment for a brief millisecond then snapped back into her pose. The other girl was muscular and tall. With golden hair and blue eyes. She watched us in a daze. Again. And there I saw Alicia saunter over and lean in, finally what seemed like the leader of the group stood in the middle, the rest of the girls hovered around her like she was their empress. She had chocolate brown hair curled and running down her designer clad spine. She had fierce, fiery amber eyes that flickered In anger. That was the girl who stormed off before. The one that left Edward traumatized.

Never in our endless years of repeating high school had we ever encountered some one who hated us so intensely and so immediately. What did we do to her? Was she just messed? What, what ever did we do? Instantly Edward leaned in

"Alice keep tabs on those ones. I think we'll be dealing with them for a while" he growled and walked straight away from them

I focused my energy, remembering their aura and faces. Looking past them, the edges blurring and fuzzing. Trying to look beyond them. I grabbed my hands and placed them gingerly on my temples. Hoping to catch a glimpse of their future. I managed to forget the world and keep them intact to my mind. The only things I focused on. Every little inch of their present, trying to fast forward. Working to see over their shoulders to their bright, hopefully Cullen free, fut—

In that instant jasper grabbed me and ran me towards a different direction than the one Edward and bella were walking towards. I had lost so much focus on my current task I didn't remember why we were moving away.

"Jazz, where are we going?" he tugged me forward.

"Lets be a little late love. I saw a stairwell we could stay in for a while" he smiled widely. I guess he skipped the killing and wanted to go straight to the kiss. We sat down on the stairs and kissed very much losing the world behind using.

"Ugh those damn humans and their hormones. I swear I feel more human each day." Jasper whispered against my lips.

"but it has its advantages" he roared seductively and kissed hungrily down my jaw. He grabbed my waist and pulled my gently towards the wall. Were I layed my head and he leaned forward, hugging my body. We took a breather. Though we didn't need it. it just seemed better

"I really hate that cam guy" jasper admitted. Looking down at my hands that were safely in his.

" why jazz? Hes just a stupid human boy" I pulled one hand away from his and ran it through his face

" but he.. he actually thinks he loves you.i that's impossible. That's just lust. I love you. I love you more than anything alice! More than me then my life, than my morals than than.." he struglgled

"I know love. I know theres nothing to worry about then!" I carrased his face. He pulled me closer to his chest were I lay my other hand.

"but alice.. please.. don't ever leave me for him" he whispered ashamed

what a fool! What a stupid , beautiful fool!

"I would never in an eternity plus one ever ever EVER leave you for anyone! I very very very very very very deeply inlove with you Jasper Whitlock Hale, and will you please never leave me for the slut rivera?"

"Alice Brandon Cullen. I would never in eternity plus 2 ever ever ever EVER leave you for anyone. Im deeply and hopelessly and passionetly inlove with you, I thought I covered that" he laughed and leaned in closer to my face

" I know jazzy babe. But I just love making you say it over and over. its called entertainment" we laughed in unision. Soprano and bass.

"alice…" he began but I crushed my lips to his and we were back were we started. Our arms locked around each other, and our lips moving swiftly around.

I love hormones.


	9. a penny for youre thoughts

**A/N: yeup new chapter. Things might be getting worse? Ahh.**

**Review! It makes the writing process grow :)**

**A PENNY FOR YOURE THOUGHTS **

_Briarwood academy/Octavian country day school_

_The café_

_Mon, sept 6 12 :30_

**Edward POV**

It was past torture to sit in a room full of hormonal teenagers full of sick, perverted fantasies about me and my family

I had recently been debating whether it was good to be a vampire or a human in this situation. If I was a vampire I was stuck listening to the endless pool of thoughts, but then again I had the power to kill the humans with one movement of my hand. If I was human I would not be able to pummel the humans. But I would be free from their minds

Either way I would win.

Right now, I sat in the café, at lunch time pretending to eat a disgusting looking turkey burger with my family seated around me.

…_if I just drop my pencil beside him and lean down to pick it up he__'ll see me cleavage and think its hot, ugh but that stupid blonde girl…._

Ew thoughts about emmett

_Hes so gorgeous my god.. what I would do to that boy…_

Images of jasper popped up in my head

NO, that's just wrong.

_Id have a threesome with the tiny copper and the brunnett…sweet._

That's it.

" im gonna kill him" I muttered to my family

"Edward dear. Please" bella pleaded and held my hand

"No! You don't understand bella. These thoughts are too vivid! A threesome with you and Renesmee! I have to draw the line some where!" I yelled in vampire tone

"ew dad!" nessie covered her face embarrassed, blushing a beautiful pink

_nessie looks hot when she's embarrassed. Meow._

Stupid boys.

_Aw and she looks hot when she eats too! Nice…_

That's when I realized it wasn't a boy

It was a mutt

"JACOB!" I shouted

he blushed and looked away singing the barney theme song in his head instead.

"what?" nessie looked flustered.

" nothing sweetie" I uttered

of course Renesmee was still oblivious to the fact that Jacob was madly in love with her. She had no idea he had imprinted on her. of course she knew what imprinting was. She had been around the pack long enough to know, but Jacob wanted her to find those feelings her self. he had felt that if he said he was her soul mate he was forcing her to love him. He explained that he wanted to see if she could find that in herself. Without the explanation of what it was. sadly I knew she those thoughts were starting to bloom…

_Wow itd be real hot if the pixie and the blonde made out._

_Id totally watch that_

_Ugh. I cant choose, I want edward and Jacob…maybe both…_

_Jasper totally flirted with me in science this morning. That slut Alice will be gone by tomorrow morning!_

_I could totally take that Emmett guy for the hot blonde_

_OMG JACOB SMILED AT ME! What I would do for that piece of…_

THAT'S ENOUGH!

I covered my ears. I felt my wife place her hand on my back forming soothing circles. I tried to blank out all the stupid buzzing noises that thinking usually made.

I tried to block out all the visuals the kids were thinking. I focused on my families thoughts. A safe harbor

Jacob was still singing songs in his head to be safe.

Nessie was thinking about all the boys strange reactions to when she talked to them

Rosalie was thinking about how she would do her hair the next morning

Alice was looking towards the future

Jasper was thinking about racing Emmett today with the motorcycles.

Bella was thinking about going home and hunting with Renesmee and me

And Emmett was imagining himself learning ballet.

Only Emmett…

As I was about to frown at my brother for his childish thoughts he quickly replaced his fantasies with another

It was our whole family in an English style tea house, drinking tea and talking in British accents

_Cool._

Was all Emmett thought.

"Emmett…why in the world would we adapt British accents" I frowned and rubbed my eyes exhausted of the usually bright and loud thoughts Emmett produced

"if you keep watching you'll know why!" he explained with a grin on his face

"id rather not" I mumbled to myself

nessie thoughts were suddenly overwhelming.

It was a lot of her worrying about her first day.

"so nessie. How were youre first classes?" I asked

my daughter brought her stunning face to me lost for words.

she replayed the morning in her head to everyone.

Jacob look furious that so many boys had approached her. but he tried to alook aloof like the rest.

"well nessie youre very popular. I wouldn't be surprised though. Youre bound to be loved. The humans probably feel safer around you than us." Rosalie commented she ran her hand through her nieces hair.

" thanks rose" she sighed.

" WELL, my morning went great. Everyone adored my outfit!" alice randomly announced

"im sure they did alice?" bella said in a teasing tone, alice stuck out her tounge and jasper patted her back. Emmett was rambling about his day in every unnecessary detail and Rosalie flicked food in his ear, Jacob teased nessie and she smacked his arm several times over

I shook my head happy to be around the people I loved so much

That's when I noticed the group of girls who had just entered the lunch room

"hey massie how about we sit over here" a boy I recognized to be derrick Harrington said the girl I recognized to be the psychopath .

she glared at our table with her amber eyes before answering with a weak yeah.

I recognized the five boys that were about to sit down, all of which had made an earlier greeting. I also recognized the one tanned girl.

But the four other that looked beyond pissed off I did not know.

For starters I got the firey ones .

"mass you okay?" the petit white blonde girl whispered to her friend

"im fine kuh-laire. Chill" massie snapped at.

_Claire_

" five letter word for asshole. Can also be a female dog" the golden blonde said to her friend

"bitch" the red head burped

so immature and rude.

But ofcourse the humans enjoyed it

" shut up kristen or ill show you a bitch and you Dylan you'll be soon be burping ow" massie growled and her two friends got quite

"seriously massie loosen up a bit will ya?" the cam boy pleaded

"did you get the information" massie ignored cam and instead turned to Alicia

" yeup. Theyre the cullens"

uh oh

" go on" massie hissed annoyed

" uh yea… well they moved here from forks. Theyre parents are Carlisle and esme culllen. They live not to far from youre street in shakespear lane, rememeber that huge house overlooking the forest you said youre parents wanted really bad?"

"yes…" massie responded

"yeah that one"

mssie look displeased and thought about trashing our house when she got he chance

"alright so edward and renesmee masen, that's the two bronze haired kids, are brother and sister that got adopted by mr and ms cullen after theyre house got in a fire. The two blondes are Rosalie and jasper hale are twins, but jasper is taking an extra year in grade ten because he didn't take the appropriate courses to get into university. Theyre mr. cullens actual neice and nephew, that were taken in when theyre parents died. The brunett chick is bella and the brunet boy is Emmett sand the pixie is alice, they were adopted around the same time for unknown reason. Its said tht theyre actually cousins. And the tall one, Jacob black, is from the quiliute tribe in forks. He was adopted because he was trouble maker and took him in so he wouldn't be thrown in jail.

Theyre all perfect students. Perfect records. Perfect grades. Little is known about theyre past, or theyre back ground."

Massie only nodded and kept glaring at me and my family placing the different scenerios in her head.

" isn't their dad a doctor?" claire spoke softly

"what? Speak up!" massie growled

" theyre dad is a doctor a Westchester general hospital!" claire said louder

alicia looked embarrassed

she thought about how lame she looked for letting claire beat her to the pucnh.

The rest fo them satyed silent. But ofcourse I didn't need to hear the talk. As long as they thought…

_Stupid claire. I knew he was a doctor, I was ABOUT to get to that. Sheesh. _

_Kay whatever, I have to get rid of alice some how. I know I love josh but this is jasper hale! Really the boy is a god.i need to think of great plan. Highschool relationships don't last that long_

_Wow I really fucking hate chris right now for staring bellaa.. honeslty shes not that great… stupid cullens… except for maybe alice… she does have style…_

_Ugh Emmett if he only knew how much he was loved. Alright the good thing is. Hes into blondes. Check one…._

_Rensemee is fucking hot. Screw massie shes shit compared to this girl. Wow… I sounded like sucha dick right there..whatever_

_Alice. Alice. Ah. I should wirte her a poem. No damn it, claire.. ugh claire.. im sorry to think that I could possibly love alice more than claire… just a poem… and a bag of gummies.. just one._

_I think bella digs me. dylans probably pissed. But ahh who cares for lnow an insanely hot girl wants me._

_Rosalie……._

Visions of horrible scenerios with Rosalie played in my head

_Rosalie or alice Rosalie or alice. Or Alicia? Damn it. nah Alicia so doesn't compare to theses chicks… ugh.._

_I know massie is going to try and hurt them. I cant elt her. I don't know why. I like them. Theyre sweet theyre gentle. Theyre nice. Thye deserve better than massie evil plans. I know shes going to hurt rensmee. Ugh how can I stop her…. im too confused…_

_This is just fucking honeslty think they can still my school? HA they thought wrong._

_And that rensmee girl? Shes dead , Jacob is mine. I know how she watches him. Like she owns him. BUT SHE DOESN'T. I have art with them next period. I have to pull of a great prank. I have to show this chick whose boss._

I instantly felt my self growl protectively.

" hey dyl you have art with me next period right?" massie asked outloud with a wide grin on her

" ya" Dylan said with a nouthful of pasta salad

"come with me" massie ordered and they walked off.

Massie and her thoughts away from my reach.

I couldn't tell if it was good or if it was bad.


End file.
